The fun of flu
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE! This one is set after 'The toad, the witch and the wardrobe'. It's funny and sweet and slightly ToddWanda. Wanda is sick, Todd sets about to look after her


The fun of flu  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "The bigger they are the harder they fall". "No, the bigger they are, the harder they hit you back!".  
  
Okay i KNOW i should be working on my musical, but this fic sorta came to my mind first, so there!. If it gets....sureal anywhere, it's because i am suffering from a killer hangover. Bad alcohol! This fic was inspired by an episode of friends intitled ' The one with Rachel's sister", some of lines in the fic are taken from that, some, only a small few really :D. The 'dead puppies' chant is from Cruel Intentions 2.  
  
This fic is dedicated to Red witch and Dragonblond, who were both kind enough to send me episode synoposis' of 'The toad, the withc and the wardrobe'. God, i can't wait to see it. Toddles!!!!! So thanks to the both of you, this fic for you ;P.  
  
*****  
  
The Brotherhood of mutants were redecorating the living room. Pietro had said it was 'too dull' and needed 'jazzing up, big time!'. Not surprisingly, he had picked the colours and, even less surprisingly, they consited of various shades of silver.  
  
"Ya know, i really hate this colour", muttered Freddy as he painted a wall.  
  
"Tell me about it", muttered Lance, who was trying, without success, to open a can of paint, "damn speed demon runs this place like a concentration camp right Toad?".  
  
"Huh?", said Todd, looking down at Lance. He was currently stood upside down on the ceiling, painting it with a long paint roller.  
  
"Never mind", muttered Lance, shaking his head, "you've been in 'dream street' since Wanda actually starting acting civilised towards you. It's sad, really".  
  
"I hate to point it out, but you were the same with Kitty", said Fred, "in fact, you were worse than that".  
  
"Tra la la la la la la. I'm not listening!", sang Lance, sticking his fingers in his ears.  
  
"Who's being loud when i'm trying to do my yoga?!", shouted Pietro, storming into the room, "you haven't finnished yet?. Man, i could have had it done in five seconds flat".  
  
"Not all of us have super speed Pietro", commented Todd.  
  
"You just keep painting sister kisser!", said Pietro, crossing his arms, "taking advantage of my poor twin sibling like that!. For shame!".  
  
"Yeah..i know", said Todd with a sigh, a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
"There's nothing 'poor' about Wanda", said Lance.  
  
"Did you say something Mr Out of fashion?", chirped Pietro.  
  
The ground started to tremble violently, it was disturbed however by the sound of the door banging open.  
  
"Wanda's home!", said Todd happily, dropping down to the floor, landing pefectly on his feet.  
  
"Oh God no", muttered Lance, "and next up on sad TV. A new epsiode of 'The young and the restless mutants".  
  
"I would slime you, but i'm too happy", said Todd with a smirk.  
  
Wanda walked into the lviing room with a scowl on her face.  
  
"I don't belive it!", she said, throwing her trenchcoat on the couch, "the people in the gut bomb asked me to leave. While i was eating i may add!".  
  
"Errrr....why?", asked Pietro, blinking.  
  
"They said they couldn't let sick people stay in the building, it was too unhygenic", muttered Wanda.  
  
"Awwwwww...i'm sorry you got sick Cuddlebumps", said Todd with a smile.  
  
"I'm not sick!", said Wanda, choosing to ignore the 'cuddlebumps' comment, "i don't get sick!. Getting sick is for wimps. Wimps and pansies!".  
  
"No one thinks your a pansy", said Pietro, rolling his eyes, "but....i DO think you need a tissue".  
  
Wanda sniffled.  
  
"I am NOT sick!", she shouted, "i'm fine-d".  
  
"When you put a 'D' on the end of fine, you are not FINE", said Lance, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm fine-d. Fine--d Fin....oh it's a hard word to say!", said Wanda, slumping down on the couch.  
  
"Okay, i'm gonna go make you some soup", said Todd, heading to the kitchen.  
  
"I don't need soup!", said Wanda, "i'm not sick. I haven't been sick in two years!".  
  
She then sneezed.  
  
"You sound sick to me", muttered Fred.  
  
A lightbulb broke.  
  
"Or not...you sound fine", said Fred quickly, "and thats fine..not fine-d".  
  
"Shut up", muttered Wanda, closing her eyes.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, the boys had gone out to get the flu medicine that Wanda swore she didn't need. Todd had volunteered to stay and look after Wanda. Well...a better word would be that he 'insisted' that he'd stay, there was no force on earth that would move him away from that house. He and Pietro had more or less pushed Wanda into her room so she could get some rest. Todd was now sitting downstairs, making some orange juice for her. Wanda walked in, her nightrobe covering her nightgown. Todd gave a wimper and closed his eyes.  
  
"Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies", he chanted to himself, trying to keep his mind focused on looking after Wanda, and not to pay attention to the very little she was wearing.  
  
"Hey Toad", said Wanda, her voice sounding odd now her nose was stuffed up, "what shall we do?. Lets go wild!".  
  
"I got an idea", said Todd, picking up the orange juice, "lets get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids".  
  
"What is that?", asked Wanda, squinting at the liquid in the glass.  
  
"It's orange juice", said Todd, "vitaim C is good for the immune system. It'd do ya good".  
  
"Yes, but my immune system is fine", said Wanda, "because i'm NOT sick! I'm in the prime-d of lif-de".  
  
"Okay...honey, you're not well..you need rest", tried Todd again, man, and he thought that HE was stubborn!.  
  
"Okay, i'll rest", said Wanda with a shrug, but then gave a small smile, "but if i'm going to bed....you're going with me".  
  
Todd put his fist in his mouth to stop himself accepting the offer.  
  
"You're ill", he said, more to himself than to Wanda, "you don't know what you're saying. You have a fever and you're delierious. You'll regret it afterwards, honest".  
  
"Come on Toady!", said Wanda, draping an arm over his shoulder, "you can't tell me your not interested. You've been after me since i arrived in Bayville. And you DID save me".  
  
Todd wimpered and closed his eyes, this was taking all of his willpower, and he didn't have alot left. He scooted out from under Wanda's grasp.  
  
"Okay...you really, REALLY need that flu medicine", he said, "please go and get some rest..please?".  
  
Wanda frowned.  
  
"Fine!", she said, storming off upstairs to her room, muttering under her breath as she went.  
  
  
  
A while later, Todd had fallen asleep on the armchair when he heard a banging noise upstairs.  
  
"Whazat?", he said, jolting awake, he heard another bang, "oh no!. She's fallen down!".  
  
He leapt up the stairs, clearling the lot with one jump. He raced into Wanda's room to find her moving furniture around.  
  
"Wanda...sweetums?", asked Todd, blinking, "what are you doing?".  
  
"I want to change my room around!", said Wanda with a shrug, "i'm bored of it like this".  
  
She stopped and started to have a coughing fit.  
  
"Okay, thats it, in bed, now", said Todd, pointing to her bed, "you're too sick ta be movin' furnature around".  
  
Wanda frowned.  
  
"I am NOT sick!", she said, "i'm perfectly fine-d. You can't make me go to bed!".  
  
Todd frowned, he was going to pay for this in the morning, but it would be worth it just to make sure she didn't make herself worse. He walked over to her and picked her up.  
  
"Hey!", she said.  
  
Todd walked over to the bed and put her down on it.  
  
"If ya move from that be, i'll be forced ta slime ya", said Todd, "now i'm gonna go an' make ya a hot water bottle. You stay put".  
  
With that he walked off. When he arrived back in Wanda's room, complete with water bottle, his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Wanda had stayed in bed alright, but she had taken off her bedrobe and was wearing a skimpy nightgown.  
  
"Paging Dr Tolensky", she said, "Dr Tolensky to the bed please".  
  
"Noooooo", said Todd, burrying his head in his hands, "you know what's sexy?. Blankets are sexy, layers are sexy, hot water bottles are sexy".  
  
He picked up the hot water bottle from the floor, gave it to Wanda and put the blankets over her.  
  
"Now please, please get some rest", he said.  
  
"Awww...if i have to", said Wanda with a sniffle, closing her eyes.  
  
"Good, i really, really hope ya remember how nice i was to ya", said Todd with a sigh.  
  
He got no reply. Todd loked down to see Wanda fast asleep. He gave a small smile. He bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, then walked out, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
The house remained quiet until the guys came in, complete with flu medicine.  
  
"We're hooooome", hollered Pietro, "you wouldn't belive how many different types of flu medicines there are out there!".  
  
"Do tell", said Todd sleepily from the couch.  
  
"Man, you look a mess", said Fred, "was Wanda much trouble?".  
  
"Nothing i couldn't handle", said Todd with a small smile, "she's sleepin' now, so don't disturb her".  
  
"Yes nurse", said Lance with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up", said Todd, then sneezed, "awww man!. Now i'm sick!".  
  
He got up and walked off to his room.  
  
  
  
Wanda woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and happy. She climbed out of bed and walked out of her room, maybe the guys were right, maybe she WAS sick, but now...now she felt damn good!. She walked downstairs, where Lance, Fred and Pietro were sitting at the table.  
  
"Are you still feeling fine-d?", asked Fred with a chuckle.  
  
"I'm feeling eetter than fine", said Wanda, "i feel great...must have been Toad's soup. Speaking of which, where is the little frog?".  
  
"He's in bed", said Lance, not looking up from the paper, "he caught your cold".  
  
"He..did?", said Wanda blinking.  
  
"Yeah", said Pietro, holding up a bottle of flu medicine, "you can go take this upstairs. I'm not going anywhere near where there's germs of any description".  
  
"Typical", muttered Wanda, "just like when we were kids. You wimp".  
  
She walked upstairs and into Todd's room. Todd was fast alseep in bed, Wanda couldn't help but give a small smile. She still didn't LIKE him but...she was begining to warm up to the guy. He had risked ALOT to save her, and he'd looked after her when she was sick. Todd groaned and slowly opened his eyes, seeing Wanda in front of him he squinted.  
  
"Wanda?", he asked hoarsely, "is that you?".  
  
"Yeah", said Wanda, "thanks for looking after me yesterday...sorry you got my cold".  
  
"It's okay", said Todd, "i'm resiliant, it'll be gone in a while".  
  
"You sound like you have a frog in your throat", said Wanda, unable to resist the obvious joke.  
  
"Yeah, Pietro's already said that one", said Todd, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well...i'll let you get some rest", said Wanda, baking towards the door, "thanks again..Toa...Todd".  
  
Todd gave a small smile.  
  
"Your welcome", he said as Wanda walked out of his room.  
  
He sighed happily and went to sleep. Sure, he felt like death warmed up, but man, it was worth it.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
There you go, you like?. Yes i know its very odd...but there you go. Please review..please?. 


End file.
